Mount Silver
by dawn stoneflower
Summary: ash has finally beaten the pokemn league and is going to mount silver. but along the way ash and misty get into an earth satering fight!!!what will happen? well, youve got to ead to find out! disclamers: ok, i dont own pokemon ar anything! im just a major
1. The Fight!

Mt. Silver

**_Pt.1: the fight_****__**

**_ _**

(In that annoying announcers voice) we find our heroes walking back, the long way, from the johto league. Ash is staring at all his johto badges, having succeeded in the johto league. But what will happen to our heroes when ash and misty get in a real fight? Read on to find out!

Ash introducing the title: the fight!

"Wow….it shines…" ash says stupidly. Misty whacks him with her trusty mallet. "Stop being stupid ash!!" she yells. Ash opens his mouth to start yet another childish fight but misty hits him with her mallet before he can get anything out. "_Ok...I can take a hint…"_ash says upside down.Misty blows on her mallet and puts it away. Ash gets up, grumbling. He goes back to staring at his badges, so he doesn't see Misty looking at him. She notices what she's doing and quickly looks away. *Huh, why douse he always act like a child when he gets a badge!?* She thinks to cover up what she just did**. ***Why am I kidding myself!!?? I love him! THERE! I SAID IT!!* She admits, for the first time, to herself. She blushes, but quickly starts a fight about getting lost with ash to cover up. And, as normal, in the middle of the fight they end up out of the forest (thanks to Brock). When they both stop in mid-sentence Brock raises an eyebrow. Ash and misty look around. As they notice there out, they give each other death glances and get on different sides of Brock. Brock just sighs and continues walking (with ash and misty sticking out there tongues at each other when the other one is not looking.) when they get to pallet ash runs ahead and bursts in the door of his house. "MOM!!! I'M HOME!!!" he yells at the top of his lungs. "He could have knocked!!!" misty says, annoyed. "How rude!" Brock has already walked ahead so she runs to catch up before the door slams. She finds ash in a vice grip-like hug from his mom. She snickers as she hears ash's mom saying "YOUR HOME YOUR HOME! I MISSED YOU!!" Over and over again. Ash yells back, as his face turns a fresh shade of purple, "YES MOM! I MISSED YOU TO! BUT CAN I BREATH PLEASE!!!"This was too much for misty as she doubles up laughing. Ash's mom sniffs, lets go of ash, and says "sorry honey." Leaning forward she whispers in his ear, and everyone heard, "did you change your you-know-what everyday?" ash blushes a deep shade of maroon and says "yes _mother._" to bad misty still hadn't recovered from her first laughing fit, because she fell on the floor laughing, with brock trying hard not to laugh (unsuccessfully). Ash turns to them and says, in a threatening voice, "shut up!" "Now ash honey, don't talk that way to your friends! It's not polite! Now apologize!" Mrs. Ketchum scolds. "Huh, ok mom. Sorry Brock, sorry misty." Brock just nods while misty says, surprisingly sweet, "ok. I'm sorry to." Ash's eyebrows shoot up but misty was already deep in conversation with Mrs. Ketchum. * Girls! * Ash thinks. Unfortunately he also said it out loud and his mom was teaching misty some new mallet tricks. For his rude comment ash got a hit from his mom _and_ misty. "Good one misty! Now ash ,honey, could you turn this way so misty can try the double-concussion-smash?" ash runs up stairs, with pikachu right at his heals, screaming "TRAITOR!!" with ash and pikachu gone, misty and Mrs. Ketchum turn to brock with an evil looking there eyes. Brock turned to run but they were to fast and, in 1 second flat, brock was on the floor unconscious. " Um… looked like a single-concussion-smash. Next time put more wrist in to it. Like this." Mrs. Ketchum shows misty the correct way and misty gets it. "If you do it right he should be out for a whole day. Brock should come around at 2." Misty smiles and goes to the guest room. Her normal room is the one right next to ash's.Brock always takes the one pointing toward the new pokemon center. Misty flops down on the bed thinking* what a great place this would be to live! Much better than back with my sisters! * she turns on the radio just in time tohear her favorite song play.Faith hill's song, if I'm not in love. She sings along with the song.

"If I'm not in love with you,

What is this I'm going through, tonight?

And if my hearts lying then,

What should I believe in?

Why do I go crazy?

Every time I think about you baby,

Why else do I want you like I do?

If I'm not in love with you.

And if I don't need your touch

Why do I miss you so much, tonight?

If it's just infatuation then

Why is my heart achin'

To hold you forever?

Give a part of me I thought I'd never

Give again to someone I could lose.

If I'm not in love with you.

Oh why in every fantasy

Do I feel your arms embracing me?

lovers lost in sweet desire

oh, why in dreams do I surrender

Like a little baby?

Someone help explain this feeling!

Someone tell me…

If I'm not in love with you

What is this I'm going through, tonight?

And if my hearts lying then, 

What should I believe in?

Why do I go crazy?

Every time I think about you baby,

Why else do I want you like I do?

If I'm not in love with you.

She wipes a tear away as the song ends. That is exactly how she felt about ash. But she didn't know how to explain it to him.* One day. I'll tell him. No matter what he says in return. * She yawns and realizes exactly how tired she was. So she curls up in her bed and goes to sleep.

Meanwhile in ash's room, he was staring at the ceiling and talking to pikachu. "Man pikachu! Can you believe they wanted to do the double-concussion-slam on me?! I'd be out all day!!

Yet misty did look really pretty holding up her mallet to strike… WHAT AM I SAYING!?"

Pikachu shook it's head sadly and said, "Pi pikachu pika chu pikapi. (Man you do have it bad ash.) "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE IT BAD!!!" "Pika chu kapi (you love misty.)Ash sighed. "Your right. But she hates me!" pika, pikachu… (I wouldn't bet on it…) "What did you say pikachu?" Pi pikachu… (oh, nothing…) "ok." Ash roles over, with a yawn, and goes to sleep.

After taking a nap, and once brock wakes up, ash and co. go to talk with professor oak. "hey! Professor! It's me! Ash!" ash screams as he bursts through the door. "oh, hi ash. I just got off the phone with professor Morris. I'm glad you're here. come with me." Professor oak took them to a room in the back of the lab. The professor opened a velvet lined box and took out a beautiful silver badge, shaped like a mountain. "ash, now that you have beaten the johto league and gotten all of the badges in both leagues, you have earned the silver badge. This badge allows you to go on top of Mt. Silver. Only a handful of trainers have earned this badge. You should feel proud." Ash's mouth hung open, he could barely get out a thank you. Professor oak put the badge on the outside of ash's jacket and patted him on the back. ash managed to say thank you and went back to his house. 

The next day, after having some well-deserved rest, ash and the gang are back on the road. Ash is skipping along while brock is walking backwards staring at the pokemon center. Misty pulls out her mallet and hits them both on the head. " Will you two stop acting like idiots!?"Ash and brock both groan and get up. "Yea, sure misty…" they say. But in one minute they were back to what they were doing before.Misty sighs and shakes her head. "Pi pika chu…" pikachu sighs also.Well they sure are a group. One boy skipping down the road, the other boy staring, love-struck, into blankness, and one girl staring absentmindedly at the first boy. Not to mention a pikachu sneaking a bottle of ketchup out of its trainers backpack and a togepi snoring. What a trio! So anyway, they walk from town to town and brock has to buy a new map for viridian forest before they get there.

As they enter viridian forest, a bug crawls across Misty's shoe. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! HELP ASH HELP!!!!!" she screams and jumps on ash's shoulders. Ash stamps his foot to scare off the caterpie and misty slowly climbs off ash's shoulders. Misty blushes deeply and thanks ash. Brock and pikachu snicker at the site. "WWWAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" Togepi screams. "Oh no, it's ok togepi… mommy was scared by a bug. Ssshh…its ok…good togepi." Misty says to calm it down. 'Sniff' sniff' "togi pi togi? (Did daddy scare it off?) It asks its mother. Misty blushes slightly "yes he did."Togepi runs over to ash and hugs his leg. "Togepi togi pi. (Thank you daddy for saving mommy!)" Ash blushes and looks at misty." Um…it said…thank you." Misty tells ash. "Oh…uh…your welcome togepi." Ash says confused. Togepi runs over to pikachu and says "togepi toge pi. (Uncle pikachu did daddy and mommy kiss yet?)" Pi…chu. (Um…no.)" Pikachu responds. "Togi…(ok…) "togepi! Get over here!" misty says. When togepi gets close misty bends over and whispers in its ear, " Now you know that daddy doesn't know mommy loves him! And he can understand uncle pikachu! So don't mention it. Ok?" "Togi…(ok…)" misty pats togepi on the head and it jumps in her backpack. They start through varidian forest. All the sudden…

Prepare for trouble!

Yes, and make it double!

To protect the world from devastation!

To unite all people within our nation!

To denounce the evils of truth and love!

To extend our reach to the stars above!

Jesse!

James!

(Team rocket pops out of the bushes. Do they ever give up?)

Team rocket blast off at the speed of light!

Surrender now or prepare to fight!

Meowth! dat's right!

Ash and the gang yawn and ash says, "now that that's over… pikachu thunder shock!"

"Starmie! Go!" misty says. "Water gun!"

Team rocket is drenched with water and then is shocked.

"Team rockets blasting off again!!!" a star twinkles in the distance.

"Will they ever learn!?" brock states. Ash shakes his head and misty calls back Starmie. "Good job Starmie! Return!" the gang continues walking, and then it gets dark.They set up camp and settle in for the night. " Oh wow, what a day! I'm tired!" misty says. She yawns and goes to sleep. "Pikachu pi… [Goodnight guys…]" pikachu says as it, too, goes to sleep. "Goodnight pikachu, goodnight brock, goodnight misty, see ya in the morning." Ash sighs as he falls into a pleasant dream about pokemon and misty.

*************************************************************

[In that announcers voice we've all come to know and hate] The next morning our heroes set off to go further into varidian forest. Misty, maybe you should settle down, bugs aren't that bad… "What do you know!!!!" misty screams and punches the announcer. _Ok…now put the mallet down…I'll shut up…_

_ _

Now…where were we…oh yes! Pikachu was chasing after togepi who was chasing after butterflies. The gang had stopped to take a rest. Brock cooked lunch and they were about a one-hour's walk from the next town. A lot of battling against wild pokemon had tired out all the pokemon. So after a nap, brock set out to take all the pokemon to the pokemon center. Ash and misty start to walk a little also. Big mistake! 

It was starting to get dark, and, yet again, they'd gotten lost. "Ash!!! Not again!!!! You got us lost again!" misty screams. "Me! Why is it always me! You're not Mrs. perfect you know! You can get lost too!!!" ash screams, angrily. " Well I'm not an immature brat! I can't get lost! I've got an acute sense of direction thank you very much!!!" misty says back in a bratty voice. " No, you're right, you're not an immature brat. YOU'RE AN IDIOTICE, UGLY, STUPED, NOT TALENTED, HAG WHOS FOLLOWING ME FOR A STUPED BIKE I BOROWED TO SAVE MY POKEMON'S LIFE!!! YOU WANT YOUR BIKE, FINE!!!!" Ash was truly angry now. He was tired of misty always picking out every single thing wrong with him and yelling at him about it. " I KNOW EXACTLY WERE WE ARE! THIS IS WERE I HID YOUR SURPRISE I WAS PLANING TO GIVE YOU TONIGHT. FINE! HERE! TAKE THIS AND **_LEAVE_**!!!!!GET OUT OF MY LIFE SINCE YOU HATE ME SO MUCH! SINCE EVERYTHING I DO IS WRONG! SINCE YOU WANT TO DATE A MATURE, SOPHISTICATED, ROMANTIC GUY! GO FIND THAT GUY AND LEAVE!" Ash was huffing and puffing. He was out of breath and about to cry. He loved misty and didn't want her to leave. But she hated him, so he thought, and all he wanted was for her to be happy. * This will make her happy. At least _she'll_ be happy. * Ash thinks.

Misty's knee's were shaking. She hadn't expected this to go this far. She couldn't say anything or she knew she would cry. She made herself look mad and watched ash go behind a clump of trees. * I went to far this time. I shouldn't have teased him so much… What's he doing? * She wondered. Ash wheeled out a shiny, new, sea-blue bike that matched Misty's eyes perfectly. It was a one-seater bike and misty wondered why he hadn't got a three-seater so all of them could ride. Ash gently put the bike handles in Misty's hands and turned away. Misty could see the hurt in his eyes. Her heart ached and she had to swallow hard before she could manage to get out any words. But the only sound she could make was a sob. She bit her bottom lip and breathed in deeply. "Well…aren't you going…" ash whispers.Misty breathes in again and turns around. 

As she walks away a tune goes through her head. She starts crying, silently, as she remembers it.

If I'm not in love with you

What is this I'm going through, tonight?

If my hearts lying then,

What should I believe in?

Why do I go crazy?

Every time I think about you baby,

Why else do I want you like I do?

If I'm not in love with you.

* This isn't right! * Ash thinks. * This shouldn't be happening. Misty. Come back, I didn't mean It.I'm sorry. You've got to believe me misty, please. Don't go…I can't live without you…misty… * ash stopped his thoughts. It hurt too much. He had to let her leave. This is what she always wanted. She's happy now. Ash gulped down the feeling of wanting to cry, but he started to cry any anyway. * Goodbye misty. I'll always be in love with you. * Ash told her in his head. And he would keep that promise. But maybe…since she's leaving…maybe…

Well folks…what's going to happen now… stay tuned for the next epi…_HEY! _

The audience throws popcorn and tomatoes at the announcer

**_OK, OK!!! I'LL SHUT UP!!_**

_ _

To be continued…

_ _


	2. Love Is Found!

growlwolf_24: as misty walk away into the night with her new misty getts her bike back 2

_Mt. Silver_ Pt. 2: love is found

** **

In our last episode… someone in the crowd screams "just get to the story!!!!" ok, ok! Here's the story!!! 

Ash introducing the title: love is found!

****As misty walks away into the night with her new bike, silently crying, ash whispers, "misty, don't leave me..."Misty suddenly stops. She had heard ash whisper.

The bike falls to the ground of viridian forest.

****

Misty slowly turns around. Ash sees the tearstains on her cheek. He is surprised but says nothing. He cringes waiting for her to hit him with her mallet. 

****Instead he feels a soft touch on his cheek. He looks up to see misty rubbing his cheek with her hand. He feels himself blushing. There faces get closer and closer together. There lips touch and they kiss passionately.

When they pull apart misty whispers, barely enough to hear, "ill never leave you ash...I love you..."****Misty's eyes fill up with tears. Ash gently rubs her cheek, crying himself.

****"Lucky Brock took our pokemon ahead to the pokemon center for....."Misty's starts.****She was cut off by a kiss from ash.

****Misty smiled and returned his kiss. They held that kiss for a while, not wanting this moment to end. They eventually broke apart for air. "I love you misty……remember that…." Ash whispers. Misty lays her head on ash's shoulder and they rock back and forth together, as if dancing to a silent song. They sat down on a near by tree stump and held each other.

Misty starts to hum a tune. Then she starts singing softly.

Out here in the quiet of the night

Beneath the stars, and moon

We both know we've got something on our mind.

We wont admit, but its true.

You look at me, I look away.

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling but I don't know how to start.

I wanna tell you but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart

Oh why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do!

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling and to say that

I love you.

I practice all the things that I could say,

Line bye line,

Every word.

I tell myself today could be the day,

but every time,

I lose my nerve.

I look at you, you look away

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I don't know how to start

I wanna tell you but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart

Oh why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do,

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling and to say that

I love you.

Why? Why do you turn away?

It must be, your afraid like me.

I try, but I cant pretend that I,

Don't feel for you, the way I do, 

Can't you see?

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling 

But I don't know how to start 

I wanna tell you but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart

Oh why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do?

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling and to say that,

I love you.

I wanna say

But I'm afraid

Just cause I love you

I love you.

Misty finishes singing and looks up at ash. " Ash, I used to sing that song every night while everyone was asleep. I made it up myself, about how I felt. But all that's ended now. You've come to my rescue, again….."She trails off. Tears form in Misty's eyes and she starts to cry. Ash had already been crying. He had heard her singing some nights when he woke up. But he couldn't hear the words and thought he had probably imagined it, so he used to turn over and go asleep. Ash took a staggering breath and tilted Misty's head up so he could look in her eyes.* What heavenly eyes. Why hadn't I spoke up sooner? * Ash thought. He found he couldn't find anything to say out loud so he just kissed her forehead and let her lay on his chest. " I used to think every night, *douse she love me? Will she ever love me? Of course not. She hates me and is only following me for that dumb bike! I want to tell her, but I don't want to ruin what we have. Shell probably hit me and run away. Or laugh at me and think I'm stupid. * So I never told you. I've loved you from the day we met. And I always will. I love you misty." Ash finished, and rubbed his hand through Misty's hair. She started to cry harder and ash rubbed her back. Realizing it was cold out and misty had given her jacket to Togepi, he said "misty, your cold. Lets camp out here and wait for Brock in the morning. Now stop crying and help me build a fire." Misty stopped crying and nodded. They gathered some wood and set up camp. "Hey ash?" misty asked ash. "Yea?" he answered"lets keep this a secret from Brock. Ok?" "Sure." Ash replied "but why?" " Well… you see, I think he'd get a little jealous." She answered. "What?" ash said. "think about it ash. Brock is always trying to get a girl, but he's always turned down. He's almost 16.But you…well your 12 and …um…well you know." She ended, with a slight blush. "Your right. Ok. It'll be fun! But we'll have to leave the bike here so he wont get suspicious, ok?" ash said. "ok. We'll tell him someday." They put their sleeping bags close together, and wrapped their arms around each other. They kissed and fell asleep. "Goodnight…."

I'm not going to say a thing. Just…(ducks a squash)STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT EXCITING EPISODE OF… POKEMON!!!

To be continued…


	3. Varidian City!

Misty gets her bike back pt

**Mt. Silver **

**Pt. 3: varidian city******

_ _

__Well, what a weird turn of events! "_Ssshh!!!!_"the audience hissed.Oh right, they're sleeping. Ahem… like I was saying. What a weird turn of events. A life shattering fight turns out to be a beacon of love! And the task of hiding their love from brock arises. What will happen now?! Well, read on to find out.

Ash introducing the title: varidian city! 

The sun begins to rise over varidian forest, painting the skies with brilliant shades of red, blue, purple, and other colors. The sunrays gently graze the face of two teenage lovers, our friends ash and misty. Misty's eyes blink open. For a couple seconds she forgets the events of the night before.* WHAT!!!??? WHY IS ASH HOLDING ME!? WHY AM I HOLDING HIM!? * Then it all comes back to her. Big fight, new bike, crying, hurt, ash whispers, kiss, love, relief; All the memories of hurt and happiness come rushing back in a blur of emotions and feelings. She smiles as she starts to settle into ash's embrace. She gently kisses him. Ash starts to stir awake.

Ash opens his eyes. As his eyes adjust from the blackness of the inside of his eyelids, he sees a heavenly site. Misty and him were arm in arm, she was smiling a contented smile and her eyes reflected nothing but love. He sighed and kissed her. Oh, how long had he wanted her to look at him like that? How long had he fantasized about kissing her? Too long. For a while they just laid and watched the sunset together, wishing this moment would last forever. Misty curled up closer to ash and he held her tight. But, like always, all times have to end. 

Ash and misty heard foot steps in the distance. They quickly get up and, since they didn't have their pokemon, they both grabbed a stone. "Who's there!?" ash screams. The footsteps get louder and faster and they hear brock's voice. " Guy's it's me! Where in the world have you two been!? "Ash and misty relax and laugh in stupidity. "Ash got us lost!" misty says as brock bursts trough the trees. "Oh, that's what I thought." Brock states. "Hey! I did not!" ash defends himself. (Good actors, no?) "Yea, sure ash" brock says nonchalantly. Ash growls a bit but drops the matter. Ash and misty pickup camp while brock gives them their pokemon. Togepi coos in misty's arms as she tickles him. Ash smiled and rubbed pikachu behind the ears. Pikachu looked at his trainer and asked " pikachu pi kachu pikapi?! Pika kapi pik …pi…kachu pikachu…(are you ok ash?! Your looking at misty like… oh…don't tell me… you guys…)" ash nodded and replied "I'll fill you in later…" pikachu gave ash a playful punch in the arm. "Pikachu! (You bad boy!)" Ash smiled and preceded packing. 

Packing was over and the crew was back on the road. Ash and misty lagged behind (holding hands when brock wasn't looking) and brock wondered why they weren't fighting yet. "Hmmm…" he said. Misty guessed what that was about and whispered to ash to start another fight. So brock was contented and his suspicions were dismissed. Soon they arrived at the varidian city pokemon center.

They settled in a room and chose beds. "We got one room and there's only two beds. So, I guess ill sleep with ash, and misty can sleep in the other bed." Brock says. "No!" misty says quickly. "Um…yea…I'll sleep with ash, and brock, you can have the other bed." Brock looks surprised and doesn't hold back in asking why. "Why, may I ask, do YOU want to sleep with ASH?" misty got a nervous look on her face and said "ummm… I…ahhh… need…" she shot ash a 'HELP ME HERE!' look and ash quickly said, brightly," Because we need some on to take care of togepi and pikachu during the night. I did it last time and misty before that. It's your turn. And I WILL NOT wake up to crying all night!"

Brock accepted that and they settled the room. "That was brilliant! Thank you!" misty whispered in ash's ear. "Well, it was true." Ash replied with a smile. Misty gave ash's hand a quick squeeze and set a second pillow on the bed they were sharing. Brock went down stares as soon as everything was done and ash and misty put there pokemon in the pokemon nursery. "So what do you want to do?" ash asked politely. "Well, I heard of a new attraction in the newspaper a couple of months ago. A new garden maze has been set up for the summer. Complete with benches and a fountain in the middle with a perfect view of the moon and the sky. They call it 'The maze of love'…" misty winked at him and ash agreed to go. 

Ash and misty paid the entrée fee and walked in the maze. Well, with ash's horrible sense of direction they got lost. (Witch wasn't bad because they kept coming up on people kissing, laughed, poked the people in the side, and ran before the people could see them.) By the time they made it to the middle it was dark. Ash and misty sat down on a bench facing the fountain. Misty laid her head on ash's shoulder and scooted closer. Ash put his arms around misty and kissed her forehead. "The moon is so beautiful tonight. And the stars…" Misty trailed off with a sigh. "Nothing is as beautiful as you." Ash said. Misty sighed again. " I love you so much ash. I don't deserve someone like you." Misty said. 

Ash tilted her head up to look at him. "What do you mean by that?" ash asked, gently. "All the time we traveled together, all I did was make fun of you, yell at you, and hit you. Yet after all that, you still love me. I hurt your spirits, sometimes. And I always said you could never make it to be a pokemon master. Yet, you still love me. After everything I did to you, After all the hurt I caused you, after all that, you stayed strong. And you're here, right now, holding me, protecting me from the world. Here you are, kissing the person who did nothing but ridicule you for the past year. You love me. I don't deserve you…"

Ash gently stoked her cheek. She did do a lot of things to him. She had crushed his spirits and hurt him. She had rendered him unconscious a few times. "How could I not love you? You're kind, caring, and sweet. I would give up training, my hopes, and my dreams if it meant you'd be happy. I would die if it meant you'd be safe. What would I do if I couldn't be here right now; holding you in my arms, and having you look at me with your heavenly, blue eyes full of love and compassion? What would I do? How could I live if I had never felt your touch, sending shocks up and down my spine? What would I do if I had never tasted your tender kiss? I would have no life, no dreams, and no one to give my heart to. If I had never seen your eyes, staring at me and freezing me in place… How could I live without you? You're the one that gave me the determination that kept me going, you're the reason I have beaten two leagues. Misty, if anything, I don't deserve you."

Misty bit her lip. She couldn't believe ash had actually said that. When, all the sudden, did he become so romantic!!?? The romantic part of her was screaming 'ohhh!! He's so sweet!! I love him!!' * say something misty! * She told herself. She took a deep breath and tried to say something. " Oh ash…" that was all she could get out before her throat refused to say anything and her mind screamed that she can't cry. She bent up as ash bent down. They kissed passionately. They pulled apart and they looked into each other's eyes. No one could have been able to describe the feeling she felt inside. It was like total bliss mixed with love, compassion, awe, sadness, joy, and many others. Her heart was racing and her mouth was dry. 

Her eyes shined. The feeling she was feeling inside shone in her eyes like wild fire. They sparkled and shined, full of love. This was it. The time she had been waiting for her whole life. He was the one, the person who was going to end her pain. He would love her like no one ever had. She could trust him. He would fill that place in her heart that had been missing since here parents died, and her sisters had always made it bigger. She sighed a happy sigh and lay on his chest, holding him tight. " I'll never lose you. Will I ash?" she asked, in a whisper, with her eyes closed. She felt ash stroke her hair and say, simply," never." 

After a few minutes, ash said, quietly, " we'd better get back. Any longer and brock will call the police for a missing persons report!" "Yea, and get thrown in jail for hitting on an officer!" misty said as she stood up. They both laughed and walked out. "This time I'll follow the map!" ash said. "What!? You didn't follow it earlier! Idiot!" misty yelled at him. Well, they made it out and walked back to the pokemon center, where brock was…getting kicked across the room?!

Nurse joy and officer jenny were both standing, side by side, looking angrily at brock. Ash chuckled as the officer said,"Forget about missing persons! You're under arrest for hitting on an officer of the law! Come on you pervert! 'Would you like to come to my place tonight!' Honestly!" ash and misty laughed at brock and misty said " hello? Officer? Sorry, but we're the people this man was talking about. So you don't have to take him to jail. We'll deal with HIM!" by the sound of that last sentence; officer jenny gladly left brock to them. On her way out she asked them where they had been. " Um… we were at the maze of love…" ash whispered. "Oh…" the officer said. She giggled as she walked out the door. 

"Now brocky… come with us now… were going some were private, someplace were screams cant be heard…" brock didn't like the deathly sound in misty's voice. Nor did he like how ash cracked his knuckles and grinned evilly. He stared to run but misty grabbed his collar and dragged him upstairs. In their room misty hit brock with her mallet a few times and ash had fun pretending to punch him, that didn't last long. Misty hit ash with her mallet for being an idiot and he managed to make it to his bed before falling unconscious. Misty shook her head and pushed brock onto his bed. 

With both of them out cold misty sat on the bed ash was on and thought of something to do.She pulled out her diary and started to write in it. 

*** Dear diary,

Today has been wonderful, that is, until brock embarrassed me in front of nurse joy and officer jenny! I can't believe him!! Ash is so wonderful. We've only known our feelings for each other for one day and already he has me hooked. He's caring, sensitive, romantic, oh, he's everything I've wanted and more. We can cry, we can laugh, we can argue, we can love… that's the part I like most… when we love. I love the way he loves me. Oh wow… he's the best.He's the one. He's going to fill that hole in my heart…he already has…I want to spend the rest of my life with him. And I KNOW he feels the same. Well I'm going to take a shower. Goodnight. *** She put her diary away and went to take a shower.

Ash woke up soon after misty started her shower. He heard the water running and shook his head. * I swear, she gets home and takes a shower! Well, that's misty. Hmm, Misty: kind, loving, Sweet, tender, smart, beautiful, strong, skilled with a mallet, tomboy, young lady, giving…in other words: perfect. She's perfect in every way…to me. Wow, how could a girl like her ever love a boy like me? She always brings out the best in me when I'm around her… she makes me the man I've always wanted to be. Even if she _is_ a little mallet crazy. * Ash chuckled and sat up. * Finally, were finally together. It's even better than I've ever imagined. She's more wonderful than my pitiful imagination ever thought. I love her every move, every smile, every wink, every hug, every kiss…I'm going to memorize every move she makes, every sound her heavenly voice makes. I'm going to memorize her smell, her eyes, her hair, her likes and her dislikes, everything. I'm going to memorize her, everything about her, so I'll have her when she's not there. Huh… * ash sighs happily and pets pikachu. 

Misty turns off the water in the shower and gets out. * That felt good. I should wake up ash and tell him to take a shower. Brock can take one when he wakes up tomorrow afternoon. Note: thank Mrs. Ketchum. That double-concussion-smash will give ash and me some time alone. Togepi told me he wants to sleep with nurse joy tonight. I'm so relived that nurse joy said she'd be happy to. Peace and quiet for one night. * She got dressed and stepped out of the bathroom.

Misty smiled at ash. He was already up and getting his shower stuff together. * He's so perfect… * she thought. "Hi ash." She said, softly. Ash turned around. "Oh, hi mist. Done already? Well, if you don't mind, I'm going to take a shower too." He smiled, and misty's heart melted. "Of course not. Go ahead." She said, breathlessly. His smile got bigger and he kissed her cheek as he walked by. * Oh my gosh, he's so…so… He's just PERFECT!How did he hook me like this? What was that he called me? Mist, that's what he said. Oh…I like that. It's so romantic…he's so romantic… * she sat down on the bed and looked at the ceiling. How had he made her fall in love with him? He's not anything like her fantasies she had had when she was a small girl. He's not muscular; he's not the most handsome guy in the world, he's not really smart, he's not really mature… he is anything but those things. 

* What am I thinking?! Ash is the best anyone can have. I used to think someone had to be smart and mature and good looking on the outside for me to fall in love. I was so wrong. Ash is handsome on the inside. When I see him my heart pounds and I'll do anything he wants me to. When he kisses me I go crazy and my whole body fills with joy. No, ash is the perfect boy. Not the guy I had always thought would be… ash is the one I have been waiting for my whole life. I love him so much… *

Misty heard the water turn off and she looked, expectantly, toward the door. A couple of second's later ash walked out in his pajamas. When they saw each other they both smiled and ash sat on the bed next to misty. "What are you thinkin' about mist?" ash asked. Misty smiled sweetly and replied " You of course. What else would I be thinking about?" ash chuckled and put his arms around misty. Misty looked into ash's eyes and just stared. Finally she spoke, "since when did you start calling me mist, ashyboy?" she wondered.Ash smiled, "since tonight." He kissed her forehead and they held each other, both thinking about the other. "Want to go for a walk?" ash asked. Misty smiled "Sure. Why not?" ash patted pikachu, who snickered, and they walked outside.

They walked, hand in hand, along the sidewalk. Misty's stomach growled, "Ash, we haven't eaten all day. Maybe we should go back and get something to eat." Ash nodded and they walked back to the pokemon center. "Well, that sure was a long walk! Two seconds, and your stomach growled!" ash said, once they got their food. "And you weren't hungry too?!" misty said, looking at the ten orders he got. Ash glanced down at his food and blushed deeply. "Well…um…I was to busy looking at you to notice!" he said. Misty laughed and started eating her food. 

Once she was finished she looked to see how ash was doing. "Um…ash…I don't think your face should be purple…OH NO! YOU'RE CHOKING!" Misty ran over to ash and did the hemlock maneuver on him. "Come…on…breath…" she panted. ** ''Hack_!_''** Ash coughed out an onion. " I specifically said NO ONIONS!" ash said in disgust. He turned to misty, " Dang woman! Took you long enough to notice!" misty bit her lip to stop herself from starting a fight. The last fight they had she almost lost ash and she promised herself not to do that again. She looked at the floor and turned away.

* What? This isn't the response I had expected. Normally she would have started a fight, now she's looking down, as if she's afraid of something. I've got to apologize. * Ash touched misty's soft shoulder. "Hey, I didn't mean it like that. Thank you. You saved my life. I appreciate it. Why are you acting like this? The old misty would have started a fight." Ash inquired. Misty turned around to face him. Her throat was tight with a mixed feeling of anger and sadness. "Why? Because the last time we fought, I almost lost you…" misty said. Ash rubbed her shoulders. "Ok, I'm sorry." Ash said. Misty smiled. "That's ok, you did look funny. Perfect haunter imitation."

She laughed and ran to the stairs, with ash close at her heals. "Why you little! I'll get you for that!" ash said jokingly. Misty turned around and stuck her tongue out at him. "Just try and catch me haunter boy!" she teased as she ran up the stairs. Ash chased misty all the way to their room. Misty burst in the room and dived on the bed. She turned to face up just as ash landed over her. She smiled evilly "whatcha gonna do now…haunter boy!" she stuck her tongue at him again. Ash smiled "I'm gonna…TICKLE YOU!" he said as he started to tickle her. "Ash…stop…no…hahahahahahaha!" misty busted out laughing, rolling side to side, and trying to get away. "Ash…hahahaha…. please!" 

Misty managed to push ash away, giving her enough time to tickle HIM instead! Once they had both been tired out, they laid on the bed, side by side, panting. Misty looked at ash and smiled. "Haunter boy…" she teased. "Hey!" ash said. They both laughed. Then, all the sudden, they got shocked. "PIKACHU PI! (I WAS SLEEPING!)" Pikachu squealed. (Literally)"_Sorry…pikachu…we didn't mean to wake you up..._" ash said, scorched. "Pika. (Ok.)" Pikachu went back to sleep and ash and misty changed the sheets. "Well that was fun." Misty sighed. "Yea. Haunter boy, geez!" ash said. Misty giggled and sat on the bed. 

Misty patted on the bed, indicating ash to come sit down next to her. Ash smiled and sat down. As he put his arms around her, misty sighed, a sleepy sigh. "You tired?" ash asked. Misty smiled and nodded. "Ok, me to." Ash turned off the lights and lay down next to misty. "Goodnight ash, I love you." Misty said. "Goodnight misty. I love you too." Ash yawns and turns to face misty. She was already looking at him, with sleepy yet loving eyes. He smiled and they kissed. They put their arms around one another and slowly elapsed into sleep. 

Misty was running in a forest, screaming ash's name. "Ash! Where are you! Ash! Oh god, help me! Ash! Where are you!" she ran and ran, trough an endless forest of colors, shapes, and wonders. But she didn't care about all that; she had to find ash. He couldn't leave her now…not ever. She fell down, almost dead from exhaustion. * He said he'd never leave me…he said he loved me…oh, ash…why… * as her eyes closed for the last time, she sees a shape in front of her. It was a human form with a pikachu on its shoulder. "Foolish woman. Did you think I loved you? Did you waist your every once of strength making me happy? How could I be happy when I have to look at a face like yours? You hag. Thanks for nothing…mist."

Ash stepped to be where she could see him better. She sobbed uncontrollably. "Stop crying!" ash yelled as he kicked her repeatedly. Misty forced herself to stop. Ash kicked dirt in her eyes and spit on her hair. "Come father. I'm done here…" ash said to Giovanni, who was watching. "Good work son. I'm glad you're back in the family business." As ash and Giovanni walk away misty whispered, " I want …to tell you what… I'm feeling …and to say that…I love you…ash…"

Misty snapped awake. She sat up. Her skin was moist and clammy. She started shaking, violently. She was panting. * That dream…not again… it had never that bad before…I'm scared… * misty started to cry. Tears rolled down her cheeks like water. She wanted help. She wanted to be reassured by ash that he would never leave her, that he would never hate her… Misty's sobs got louder and she started shaking harder. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She didn't care if it was ash or a robber. She threw herself in to ash's chest and cried. "Misty…" ash started. "Just hold me…please…if you don't hate me…"misty sobbed.

Ash held misty close to him, like a little child who had a bad dream. * What did she mean by 'if you don't hate me'? I don't hate her. How could I? What got her so afraid? * He rubbed misty's back and kissed her forehead. "Misty, I love you. I would never hate you." Ash said. Her sobs grew quiet and her shaking lessened. She pulled away from him and looked in his eyes. "Are you sure about that ash? You don't hate me? You wont leave me in a forest to die, cold and lonely? You wont kick dirt in my eyes and spit in my hair? Please…if you wont…show me…I need to know that you really love me, please…" she trailed off, and clenched her hand into a fist, to stop it from shaking.

Ash didn't know what to do. What had happened? What made her so scared? How could he prove that he really loved her? "Misty…" he whispered. He took her hands in his and leaned his head on hers. "You know I would NEVER do that to you. Whatever you dreamed, forget about it. Dreams aren't real. I would never hurt you. I would die first. Look at me." He tilted her head up so he could look in her eyes. They were full of hurt, loss, and abandonment. "Oh mist…" ash's heart practically broke in half at the pain in her eyes. He leaned forward till his lips barely touched hers. "Mist…I could never hurt you…never…" he whispered. 

Misty's heart jumped for joy as ash started kissing her. It was a kiss full of love and compassion. * He does love me…I'm not a useless hag like the ash in the dream had said.* She leaned into the kiss and started kissing him back. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer to her. Reluctantly she pulled away. "Ash…oh ash…I was so scared…I thought you hated me…I thought I had lost you forever…it was so horrible…" she trailed off thinking about what had happened. "Tell me, what happened? What scared you so much?" ash asked gently. Misty looked deep into ash's eyes and started telling him the dream. 

" I was running trough a forest of colors and shapes. I was almost dead from exhaustion, but still, I ran and ran, screaming your name. Finally, I collapsed. I was dieing, as I closed my eyes, I saw someone walk up to me. It had a pikachu on its shoulder. It was you. At first I was relived and happy. I thought you loved me. Then you said you hated me and you never loved me and you said I was a useless hag. And when I started to cry you yelled at me to stop and kicked me over and over. When I stopped crying you kicked dirt in my eyes and spit in my hair. Then you said you were done…to Giovanni.You said he was your father. And as you two walked away, I said, as I died, 'I want… to tell you what… I'm feeling and… to say that, …I love you… ash.' Then I woke up. It seemed so real that I broke down and started to cry. It had never been that bad before. I used to have this dream every night but we were so out in the wilderness that when I cried no one heard." 

Ash rubbed misty's back, and they lay back down. No words had to be said. Misty was safe now and ash would protect her. They both were safe and misty knew that ash did love her. The rest of the night misty's dreams were filled with love and happiness. And so were Ash's. That dream never plagued her thoughts ever again.

The next day ash woke up with the sun blazing in his eyes. He was about to get up, when he noticed the girl that was holding him. Misty had a smile on her face and her arms were around ash's stomach. His back was to her and he was holding her hands. Ash sighed and, carefully, turned to face her. He took her hands from around his waist and held them in his. Bringing her hands to his face, he kissed them and got out of bed. Ash smiled at the sleeping figure in his bed and went to get dressed. When he got back pikachu jumped on his shoulder. "Pikachu pika pikapi! (I want to go for a walk ash!)" Pikachu said. Ash laughed and said, "sure, let me leave misty a note." He wrote a note and put it beside misty.

Pikachu ran in front of ash and back to him, and then in front of him again. The normal morning walk. Ash sighed and looked at the sunrise. * The sunrise is so beautiful. I wish misty could see this. I swear! Everything is reminding me of misty these days. Huh…but she's worth it. She's worth anything. * Ash smiled and continued his walk. "Hey pikachu!" ash said. "Pika? (What?) Pikachu asked. "Think fast!" ash yelled as he threw a bottle of ketchup into the air. Pikachu jumped, with the grace of a cat, and caught the bottle. "Pikachu!!! (Touch down!!!)" Pikachu yelled happily. "Good one Pikachu!" ash said, throwing up his arms. 

They heard someone behind them clap and laugh. Ash spun around and smiled. Misty was running to catch up to them. When pikachu saw misty he ran and jumped in her arms. "Kapi! (Misty!)" He yelled, happily. "Hey pikachu, good catch." She said. Pikachu jumped down and handed misty the bottle. Misty threw it in the air and pikachu caught it again. This time pikachu sat down and started eating the ketchup. Ash chuckled and misty walked up next to him. She rubbed his shoulder and smiled. "How did you get out of bed without waking me up, ashyboy?" she asked. Ash smiled. "I'm a cat!" "Yea, sure..." misty said. "Meow!" Ash said. Misty laughed and kissed his cheek. "Prrrrr…"Ash joked. Misty laughed again and pikachu tugged on ash's pants leg. They walked back to the pokemon center and pikachu went to the nursery.

"Hey mist, I've got to go to the poke mart. If I'm going on Mt. Silver I'm, going to need a lot of potions and revives. Wanna come?" ash asked. "Sure. Maybe I should get some for me and brock." She agreed and they walked to the local poke mart. Ash bought what he needed and misty got a few items also. When they got back brock was downstairs pestering nurse joy. Ash and misty walked up to him and pulled him away from nurse joy. "Brock, I swear, you're pitiful. Here, were going to Mt. Silver this afternoon. You're going to need these." Misty said as she handed brock his things. "Thanks. Maybe we should go pick up our pokemon." Brock said. Ash and misty agreed and they picked up their pokemon. 

With their pokemon with them and rested, ash, misty, and brock leave to the pokemon reception gate. And, from there, it's on to the hardest challenge of ash's pokemon journey: Mt. Silver.

Well folks! The time has come! Ash and the gang are on to mount silver, the place only the best trainers go. There are strong pokemon there, but with his pokemon by his side, ash can do anything! Little do they know, what they will find there! Well, till next time, STAY TUNNED FOR THE NEXT EXCITING EPISODE OF…POKEMON!

Hey…I didn't get interrupted! Yes! Ow! Watermelons hurt you know! HMMF! 

To be continued…


	4. The Road To Mount Silver!

Mt

Mt. Silver

Pt. 4: the road to Mount Silver

**_ _**

Welcome back folks! _Please don't hurt me! _Um…yea…so…what was I saying? Oh yea! Ash and the gang are on their way to the pokemon reception gate so they can head up to Mt. silver. What pokemon will they find? Who will they encounter? And will they come out alive once they get to Mt. Silver? Read on to find out the answers to some of those questions lurking in you mind!

Misty introducing the title: the road to mount silver!

The receptionist at the gate in front of Mt. Silver pass nodded approval to ash and the gang and they walked trough. They gasped and there jaws dropped. The land just beyond the gate was very beautiful, and yet, somehow, it had a forbidding feeling to it. Misty clutched ash's hand, unknowingly, but quickly brought it back. Tall grasses weaved there way through trees that looked as if they'd been here for all time. Light reached only the treetops and the outskirts of the deep, dark forest. Three trees could be seen before it went to total darkness. Misty gulped as her gaze went upwards. Looming above the ancient forest was Mt. Silver. Shimmering and shining in all its glory, it showed silver against the golden sky. Deep crevices in the rock made it look as if it were frowning as it gazed at the unwelcome travelers. 

Ash took a deep breath and bravely started into the forest. " What are you doing?! You don't know what's in that place! I'm going back!" Misty said. Brock narrowed his eyes (yes, even further.) and squinted into the darkness. "I'm going with ash. I wont let him do this alone." Brock said as he stepped into the forest. Unnoticed by brock, ash looked pleadingly at misty. With his eyes he was saying to misty 'please come! I don't want to leave you; I can't do this without you! Misty, I love you, but I've got to do this! Please…' misty saw ash's eyes and knew what he was saying. She bit her lip, and nodded her head. "Ok, I'll come. Besides, ashyboy here still owes me a bike and if he dies in this forest I'll never get it! Lets go!" she started into the forest. 

Looking back misty said "Well, don't tell me your scared! Come on!" ash sighed and smiled. "Were coming! Don't let your hair fall out! Geez!" ash said sarcastically. Ash and misty had started to really enjoy play fighting for brock. It was fun now that they knew the other person didn't mean what they said. Misty stood on ash's left and brock on his right. In the darkness brock couldn't see ash and misty holding hands. Misty clutched ash's hand tightly and held it close to her. The forest scared her but she wasn't about to let brock know that. Ash was ok to let know these things but bock still saw her as Mrs. Tomboy-who-isn't-scared-of-anything. 

She yearned to put her head on ash's shoulder and hold him, but restrained herself.* Brock's here misty. You can't let him know. Not now at least. Dang, look at me. I'm becoming dependent on a boy! * She sighed and ash glanced at her. She squeezed his hand to say 'its ok, I was just thinking.' He smiled at her and squeezed her hand in return.* Oh well, ash is worth it. * Misty thought. She smiled to herself and started to pay more attention to the dark woods around her. Desperately she fought away the feeling of fear that was overcoming her. She squeezed ash's hand tighter and walked a little closer to him.

Misty noticed she couldn't see brock so he must not see her. With this new knowledge, misty took a chance and kissed ash's cheek. She whispered in his ear, " I can't see brock so I don't think he sees me. I wont do it again. I'm just a little scared. I'm glad you're here to protect me. I feel as if something is watching us." She pulled away from him and he nodded slightly, indicating that he felt the same way. She knew that he was trying not to let brock know that they were talking, along with being afraid. She leaned closer to him to hear what he was saying. "Yea, me too. Either my imagination is going wild or I think I keep seeing eyes blinking at us for a split second. I'm glad you came." He whispered and squeezed her hand.

The forest got deeper and darker. Every sign that they came form a different place and had not been there all there life was gone. Total darkness, except for the little light pikachu was providing. Misty's breath quickened as she spotted a set of eyes blink on then off. Ash's expression didn't change. Neither did his pace or his breath, but somehow misty knew he was scared. There was a tension she felt around him, a tension that she felt herself. She rubbed his arm and squeezed his hand encouragingly. He smiled slightly and glanced gratefully at her. 

They were all tired, so they figured they would settle down and try to sleep. Agreeing that a watch should be kept with all the pokemon, charizard started a fire on some old, dried up leaves with a stone circle around them. As time flowed by strange sounds arose in the time warp of a forest around them. Somehow brock had nodded of to sleep. Ash and misty were too scared to sleep. So they were on a double watch. With their backs to the fire they held each other and rocked back and forth. Hours passed. Nothing. "Ash…do you hear that…?" misty whispered when she heard a rustle of leaves close to her. They picked up the pokeballs and waited. 

A hideous creature witch has never been heard of or seen before rushed out of the bushes at them. Ash and misty released all the pokemon. The creature was four feet tall. Its face (if you could call it that) was squashed and in an unnatural position. The teeth had grown out and its tongue hung loosely in between them. Its eyes were small and blood red, giving the creature a look of madness. Its tail was two feet long and looked hard and pointed, like a sword. Its fingers, witch were groping toward the pokemon slowly and dangerously, were the size of two fingers and were pointed.

All misty's senses went numb; she was petrified with fear. She could barely breathe, let alone call out order to the pokemon. Seeing this, ash called out orders to all the pokemon. The creature seemed to yawn as it dodged all their attacks with ease. It jumped high into the air and landed in front of misty. Seeing the creature in front of her, misty snapped back to reality. She did the first thing that came into her mind, she grabbed her mallet and hit the creature with a double-concussion-slam several times, after that she kicked it and hurled it across the camp.

Panting, misty fell on the ground. Tired and shocked, ash kneeled down next to her. The creature ran away, mumbling in its own language. "Misty, that was scary…how did you…why did you…what was that mallet thing about? I thought you were a goner when he jumped in front of you…I couldn't move. It was like I was under stun spoor or something. I'm glad you're stronger than that." Ash whispered; he had gone hoarse from all the screaming he did. Shaking a little, misty smiled a small smile and kissed ash's cheek. "I'm just glad your ok ash. I did the first thing that came to my mind, on instinct. After I was done I fell because I was scared and tired. I hope this makes you happy ashyboy, first night and were already attacked…it probably went to get its relatives. We'd better move don't you think?" ash nodded and they picked up their stuff. 

Misty was more scared than she showed ash. She was shaking from head to toe, and her eyes were watering. She wanted to sit and hold ash, kissing him and hugging him, so she could feel better but stopped herself. She knew he needed the same comfort as she did, but it wasn't safe now. All this restraining her feelings was killing her; she did it a lot these days. The more she held them in the more intense they got. Her feelings were even stronger now then they had been before she told ash how she felt, and holding them in and hiding them from brock was really hard. She thought that ash might feel the same way, because she'd seen him looking at her, as if he was deciding something then taking a deep breath and looking away. 

Misty bit her lip, closed her eyes tight, and tilted her head to one side. * Misty stop being selfish. You'd be submitting all three of you to death by stalling everyone for your own feelings and comfort. Just a little longer, once you're out of this mount silver mess you can pore your heart out all you want but wait…just a little longer. * Misty told herself. She took a deep breath and put the last of her things away. With a disgusted look on her face she kicked brocks arm. "Brock, you log, wake up! How could you sleep through that! Hurry and get your things together, its not safe here anymore. We'll tell you want happened along the way." Brock shot out of bed and got his things together quickly. 

Once they got going, ash and misty told brock about the creature and how misty beat it up. Brock was horrified. (About witch? They creature or the idea of misty beating it up? Hmm…) they walked faster. Soon their walk became an all-out, break-neck run. They ran trough the woods; with all the pokemon that could make light flying, running, hopping or whatever they did in front on them and the strongest pokemon behind them. They ran and ran, only slowing down to help someone stand back up. Once they felt they were safe for a while they sat down and tried to catch their breath. 

The pokemon were as tired as the humans were, but they still made a fire for their human friends before going into their pokeballs for rest. Even pikachu, who NEVER went in his pokeball, went into it for more reasons than one. No one slept anymore that night, or was it the day, they couldn't tell. They sat, back to back, watching the outside in fear. They heard a rustle in the bushes next to them. Quickly they released the pokemon. Everyone ready for a battle, they waited. Then they heard a voice, "don't hurt us!!!!!! Please!!!!" a whiney male voice said. "Yea, we wont steal your pikachu!!!!!!!!!!! Please don't hurt us!!!!" a woman's voice said. Team rocket popped out of the bushes. (Did ya miss em? I knew ya did!) "Pikachu, buddy, amigo, pal…" Meowth said. Jessie hit Meowth. "Will you stop acting stupid Meowth?! Were here for help not for pikachu!" Jessie turned to ash and co. " We've been running from a pack of horrible creatures! Can we travel with you guys until we get out of this forest? Our traveling Meowth balloon doesn't work in here!"

Ash thought a bit. His enemies coming to him asking for help on hands and knees. Believe or not? Help or let get eaten by those creatures? The thought of the creatures made up his mind for him " ok, but you have to do your part AND NOT STEAL POKEMON!!

OR I WILL PERSONALLY LURE THOSE CREATURES OVER HERE AND TELL THEM WE'VE GOT FREASH MEAT!! GOT THAT?!" team rocket cringed at the thought and agreed whole-heartedly. So all the pokemon went back into there pokeballs (Mumbling something about 'to bad it would have been fun to beat them up…') and team rocket joined the circle of scared people.

Many hours had past. They had dinner about four hours ago. Nothing came. Jessie, James, and Meowth had fallen asleep on top of each other. Their faces pale from lack of sleep and fright, ash, misty, and brock had the first watch. Misty's eyelids drooped, no mater how scared she was she was about to fall asleep. Ash rubbed her arm and whispered in her ear, "If you want some sleep me and brock can take watch. Don't worry, I'll protect you while you sleep." Misty smiled wearily and thanked him. She crawled over toward Jessie and James to be out of the way and fell asleep. 

Jessie and James woke up with a start. Ash jumped back, he had poked them to tell them it was there turn for watch. They nodded and took their place by the fire. Ash crawled over to misty and laid down. With brock next to him, they fell asleep. James yawned and stretched. "'Bout time for breakfast don't ya think Jessie? I'll look for some roots or something familiar. Maybe berries?" James said. "Yea, I'll help. Meowth you look out for us." Jessie agreed. Pikachu popped out of his pokeball. "Pikachu!" it said and started to make himself glow. "You want to help us?! I thought you'd hate us…ok then lets go." Jessie said surprised. Pikachu ran to a spot and Jessie and James searched. Pulling a root out of the ground that they knew, they searched other places. 

Once they were done they had quite a lot of 'food'. Didn't look like food to pikachu, but somehow he trusted them. He figured they probably knew more about this stuff than he did, considering they follow him around non-stop. James walked over to his stuff and pulled out a bottle of water and a pot. Walking over to the fire, they put all the roots in the pot with the water and held the pot over the fire. Adding another root they said was a spice; they swished the soup that was forming with a stick. "Piiiikkkkaaa…" pikachu said rubbing his belly. Jessie laughed, "Smells good? Great! We fix it all the time when were in a forest. It's the only place these roots grow. When it's done we always have some berries. The soup tastes good, but it leaves a horrible aftertaste." 

James tested the soup and took it off the fire. "It's done!" grabbing some spoons (sure are prepared aren't they?) they started eating. "Pika!" pikachu said ran to the pot. "C'mon pikachu! Dares enough hea for ev'yone!" Meowth said. "Pikachu pikapi pi kapi. (Thanks! Save some for ash and misty! Oh, and brock too.)" Pikachu said. Meowth agreed and told Jessie and James to save some for 'da twerps'. Pikachu laid down, stuffed. And after eating some berries, with a wonderful taste in his mouth. Jessie and James put the pot aside and continued their watch. 

A couple hours later Ash and everyone woke up. "Pikachu? What are you doing?" ash asked. "Pikapi chu pikachu! (Ash your awake! Jessie and James are ok! Your breakfast is by the fire; you might have to heat it up. Remember to eat some berries afterwards. Horrible aftertaste.)" Pikachu went back to his conversation with Meowth and ash walked over to the pot. After heating it up he took it over too misty and brock. They ate gratefully and had some berries afterwards. "Wow! Thanks team rocket! That was good!" misty said. Ash and brock agreed. " Oh, don't mention it. Anything for a friend of pikachu! He's a fun little guy you know?" James said. Ash smiled and they walked over to team rocket. "Guess we'd better get going, we've been here to long." Ash suggested. Everyone agreed and they picked up camp.

Walking calmly, they started through the woods. With a new strength (possibly from the soup?) they gained many miles along the ancient path they had mistakenly found. Something moved up ahead. Everyone stopped. Misty grabbed ash's hand as her breath quickened. A black spot moved up ahead. Then it stopped, and time seemed to stop with it. The little creature from before, and indeed it was little compared to its relatives, popped out of the shadow and murmured something to the rest of the shadows. The shadows came into focus. They were exactly like the first little creature except they were more muscular and each was eight feet tall. Misty bit her lip hard so she wouldn't scream. They waked up to misty. She craned her neck to see it. First it grabbed misty then another grabbed ash and soon all of them were on the slimy shoulders of these muscular mutants. Misty blacked out; she had fainted. Ash called her name but his voice was lost in the wind that was streaking past him. The wind pounded on his face. He kept his eyes closed and fought the blackness that was overcoming him. Squinting, he opened his eyes. Just then the mutant jumped down a giant hole and started running through some underground tunnels. Ash's head swam; he couldn't concentrate. Finally he let himself slip into the darkness and fainted.

Ash awoke with water being slashed on his face and human hands running over his neck to check his pulse. His eyes blinked open. "Stop, stop. *Cough* I'm awake." Brock backed up. Team rocket was in the corner nursing several cuts and bumps they had." Ash? Your ok? Ash!" misty ran to him and held his head in her hands. " Hi mist. You ok?" ash whispered, so only she would hear. Misty nodded as her eyes filled up with tears. "I'm fine. Don't scare me like that!!! I thought you were…"she trailed off and backed up, realizing what she was doing. 

Everyone in the room was staring at them. Ash smiled at her. " I didn't know you cared…" He said sarcastically to cover for her. "Um…I don't! I just don't want you die because you still haven't repaid me for that bike Mr. Pokemon master!!!" misty said, relieved to do something fun, namely play-fighting. Ash tried hard not to laugh but you could see it in his eyes. "So, how long have I been out?" ash asked. Brock swallowed, " An hour. At least as far as I know. We all blacked out when they first started running. I don't know what happened to you." 

Ash blinked. * An hour? How long was I awake…. * he thought. "Um, the last thing I remember was those mutants jumping down a hole. I'd tried to stay awake but when he jumped down the hole I got dizzy and blacked out. It seemed like hours I was on his slimy shoulder." "Well twerp, er, ash, you sure are strong. The ride from the place we were at to the hole was about three hours. I asked." Jessie said. Ash looked around the room. * A cell?! * Indeed they were in an underground prison cell. Torches lit the dirt room. Ash shivered, but it wasn't because he was cold. The bars were made out of bones and were blood stained. 

" You've noticed the deluxe prison cell I see. Hm, well get used to it. They come around once each week and the next time they come they're going to take us before the king to get dealt with." Jessie said. " How do you know these things?! Can they use psychic?" ash asked her. "No! The older ones can talk our language. I bullied someone else who was a prisoner here to tell me what goes on here! You wont believe some of the barbaric things they do!" Jessie said. Ash chuckled. Just like Jessie, bully someone who's six times taller than you. 

Ash's stomach growled. He ignored it and rubbed a sore spot. When he pulled his hand away there was blood on it. "Great, I'm bleeding." He said. James threw some bandages over to him. "Use those. We had some with us for pikachu's thunder bolts." James said. Ash smiled and thanked him. After putting his bandages on he asked were the pokemon were. "Not here. They couldn't keep up. Not even little togepi is here. I'm sure pikachu will take care of all of them though. He's kinda like the leader." James answered. Ash sighed in worry and lay down. "Dang were screwed…" 

Misty watched ash find out what happened, chewing on her tongue. She had been so worried about him and her emotions were going wild. The anger was gone, now there was worry, happiness, sadness, and other feelings she couldn't file out all mixing her up and she couldn't say anything to ash or everyone will find out and this is NOT the right time. Misty pretended she was listening and let tears inch there way, silently, down her face. Ash didn't even notice how worried she was; he was too worried about their predicament. She knew why and admired him for ignoring his feelings to help everyone. 

She was worried about togepi more than their predicament. He was her baby and she's not there to help him. * But pikachu is there. He'll explain what happened and make the right choices. * She told herself. Sighing quietly, she laid down and faced the wall. Her mind knew that she couldn't do anything now, but her heart wanted to do something. Not just sit hear and wait for the guards to come and get them. 

The room got quiet. Misty could hear Jessie whisper to James that they should get some rest. Brock was snoring. Then she heard footsteps coming to her. Misty sat up and turned around. Ash came and sat down next to her. " Are you sure your ok misty? You look sad or something." Ash asked as he rubbed her cheek with his hand. Finally misty couldn't stand it any more. "Oh ash, I was so worried about you. And I couldn't tell anyone how I felt and when you woke up I wanted to hold you then I wanted to smack you for making me worry then all my feeling got mixed up and I didn't know what I wanted to do," misty took a deep breath and continued.

"All this keeping my feelings inside is so hard for me. It used to be easy, but now that I know you love me too I just can't do it any more. I don't want to put any of us in danger by staling us, and I don't think this is the right time or way to let them know I love you.I feel like a knot that cant be undone… and you don't know how good this feels to tell you these things ash." 

Ash nodded, "I do, because I feel the same way. Except I guess I have a lot to keep my mind off of it. Pokemon, the mutants, the forest, Mt. Silver. My mind is so filled with ways to solve our problems that I don't think about my feelings. But I've never even thought about how you must feel, with me taking care of all the problems you can only think about your feelings. I'm sorry for ignoring you." Misty wrapped her arms around ash as a fresh wave of tears came poring through. He held her, rubbed her back, and kissed her forehead.

Misty took a deep breath and looked into his eyes. " Your so wonderful ash. How did my heart get caught in those brown eyes? For that matter, how do you put up with me?" ash smiled and bent down. They kissed passionately. When they pulled apart they both smiled. "Well, I feel better now. Thank you for listening. I love you so much." Misty said gratefully. He smiled and rubbed her cheek. 

"Bravo, bravo! Well-put Mrs. Twerp! Encore! * Sniff * that was so romantic!" Jessie smiled slyly and said, " if you're trying to hide it from brock over there, you might want to be a little quieter. He's starting to wake up. I didn't want to stop you, but I like a little love scandal now and then. I didn't want to ruin it. So, your welcome, and goodnight, er, day, er, whatever." Jessie turned over and just as ash got away from misty brock opened his eyes. 

He looked around the room. "Misty, why is your face so red? Never mind, not sure I want to know. You guys should get some rest." With that he turned over and went back to sleep. Indeed, misty's face was red. It was redder than her hair. She was so embarrassed. Yet, she did thank Jessie for telling them. * Still, I would have appreciated it if she hadn't watched us the whole time! * Taking several deep breaths she settled down for some rest. 

Days past and nothing happened. Some moldy garbage would come in from a hole in the dirt ceiling that was supposed to be food. They ate it but it would make them puke a little. Not Jessie and James though, obviously they were used to this kind of food in team rocket. It went this way for three days, or was it four? They had all lost count. Until one day when a guard came to the cell. 

He looked at them with a frightening glare. "You prisoners come. King will see you. Want to talk with leader of your group personally. Back haired kid, you leader, right? You walk in front." The creature opened the cell and pushed ash in front. Misty wanted to yell at the creature to be nice to ash, but stopped knowing that it would be stupid to do so. She took a deep breath and took her place in line. The order the monster had put them in was ash, brock, misty, Jessie, and James. He said it was leader, second in command, mistress, advisor, and servants last. Jessie choked down a laugh when the monster called James a servant. 

He paraded them down many corridors until finally they stopped. In front of them was a solid gold door with carvings on it to horrible to describe in this story. "Oh mighty king. Me got leader and group to see you. Request entrée." The doors swung open and the creature walked them in. As they took their places in the room the monster that had lead them there left. On top of the solid gold throne was the tallest and mightiest creature of them all. His speech was wonderful, compared to the rest of them. He was truly the king of all these underground creatures. 

Ash stepped forward and bowed gracefully. " Oh mighty king, it is an honor to be in front of your court. What do want with poor creatures like us?" ash said. Misty blinked, since when did ash learn to talk like that?! She smiled slightly. * That's ash. Always full of surprises. * She thought. The king, obviously, was pleased with ash's statement. "I have called you here to judge your intentions, and to decide you friend or foe. We are the balakemers. Our race has been in these tunnels long before your race came here. Never before has one of our children come in contact with your race, and never before have they gotten hurt severely. He said that he had been attracted to your fire, since he is not allowed to touch it, and when he saw you he was attacked. He said the creatures you attacked with were weak. While he was easily dodging your attacks he saw someone that wasn't doing anything and wanted to ask her to stop the creatures. So he jumped in front of her. When he did so she attacked with a weapon, he was hurt badly and came directly to me. What have you to say on this matter?"

Ash thought a while. "Oh king, we are new to this area. Were we come from there is sunlight during the day and darkness during the night. We were alone and frightened by the total darkness around us. Later we set up camp and a watch, assuming something was going to attack us. Forgive me you majesty, but your race looks ugly and terrifying to us and we attacked assuming you were hostile and were going to attack and kill us. We knew nothing of your race, your culture, or what your race was called. We just knew that you were skilled and powerful. After your child ran we ran also. We were scared. What we did was out of total self-defense. If this is not enough for you, misty can tell you why she did what she did." 

Ash moved aside and gracefully motioned for misty to step forward. Shaking, misty stepped beside ash. The king's stern eyes moved from ash to misty. "Speak. We will not hurt you. Do not be afraid." The king said to her. Misty curtsied awkwardly, and told her view of the incident. "Your majesty, when your child came I was so scared I could barely breath. I wasn't doing anything because I was petrified. When he jumped in front of me I didn't think. I acted on instinct and attacked, assuming that he was going to hurt me. After your child ran away I fell down, exhausted, terrified, and worried. I acted on instinct and in self-defense. If I had known your race was intelligent I would have acted different. But I didn't and I acted savagely. I ask your forgiveness for my ignorance, oh mighty king." 

As the king considered their comments and remarks, he watched them. Ash glanced at misty and nodded, telling her good job. She smiled slightly, but she was still shaking. Unlike ash, she didn't work well under stress. "Give me time to consider this. While you wait I will ask my servants to feed you proper food and drink. We have not been acting civilized to people of a different race, witch we always try to do." Seeing the disgust on their faces, the king added, " Would you like fresh steak or chicken?" They all sighed. " Your majesty, we would take anything but the food we had in the cells. Our bodies were not made to digest that kind of stuff. Thank you for your hospitality. We would greatly appreciate some proper food." The king smiled, although he was tying to hide it, and told his servants to bring them food. They ate heartily, although sloppily, and were filled up soon.

After a couple minuets the king came out of his private chamber. James wiped his mouth with the back of his hand to clear the food. They all stood attentively, waiting to see if they would live or die. The king looked from one anxious face to the next anxious face. Then he smiled, witch looked rather threatening to us humans but was nice among the balakemers. "Relax friends. You have won my favor by your kind words, sensible story, and the clear, utter, fright of this young lady that proved your story true. Your race will be handled with care when coming here and we will never forget you, showing us that we are not the only intelligent race in this vast and strange world. For our gratitude, we have sent our best trackers to find your creature friends, and will escort you out of this forest. I hope you will forgive our rudeness and I welcome you to stay later. I think you will find our kingdom very interesting, rather than threatening, upon your next arrival. We will set out once you have gotten your creature friends and some rest for the journey ahead. You are dismissed." With that he sat down and they were escorted to some royal bedrooms to rest. 

Ash awoke with something on his legs. He sat up and saw pikachu snoring peacefully on top of him. He smiled and quietly got out of bed. After getting dressed he sat down at a desk that was in the room. On top of the desk was some official paperwork he had to sign that he had put off the night before. Signing them he woke up pikachu. Pikachu jumped into his arms and licked his face. Ash smiled from ear to ear as he greeted all his pokemon. With there wonderful greeting over ash walked to misty's room. 

He hesitated before he knocked. Hearing her up and about, he knocked. "Who's there?" she asked. "It's me! Got a minuet?" ash asked smiling. Misty opened the door. "I don't know…do I have a minuet? Get in here!" she grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him in the room. Closing the door behind them, misty pulled ash to her bed and made him sit down. "So…I take it you had a good night?" ash said, surprised by her cheeriness. "What do you think ashyboy? Yes! They treated me like royalty! When I asked them about it they said 'the wife of the great leader of the humans, ash, needs special care.' That was SO funny!" misty chuckled, and pulled ash down to lay on the bed with her.

"Then I woke up with togepi squealing in my ear 'mommy!!! Hi!!!!!' then it asked if we could see 'daddy' today. I said 'sure, he's right down the hall.' So togepi wants to see you daddy." "Daddy? When did I become daddy?" ash asked. Misty smiled. "You always have been. Remember when you saved me from that bug in varidian forest? Togepi didn't just say thank you, it said 'thank you daddy for saving mommy!' hehe, I couldn't just tell you exactly what it said back then now could I?"

Ash smiled as misty started tracing patterns on his chest. Her finger traveled up to his lips and rested there for a second. She smiled warmly and laid her hand on the bed in between them. Ash put his hand on top of hers and smiled back. Ash leaned in and they kissed. Behind them they heard some laughing. "Togepi togi pi togi!!! (Mommy and daddy finally kissed!!!) Misty went beet red. "What did he say?" ash asked. "Um…he said daddy and mommy finally kissed." Misty started laughing. Ash joined her and almost fell off the bed laughing.

Taking a few deep breaths, ash turned to togepi. "Hi togepi! How ya doing little guy?" togepi chuckled and shook its head yes, saying he was ok. "Good! Hey misty? Should I start calling him son?" misty laughed, "No, togepi is fine." Ash smiled and got up. "Well, I'd better go see what's being done about our transportation out of here." With that he gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked out.

Misty smiled as ash left the room. "He's the best. We sure are lucky togepi, to have a handsome man like that taking care of us. Huh, he's a good leader to. He did a great job in front of the king." She sat down on the edge of her bed and let togepi jump up and down on her lap. "Togepi togi (daddy is fun! You are to!)" It said. Misty laughed. Looking through her stuff she found her brush and brushed her hair. When ash knocked she had just finished a shower and gotten in some fresh washed clothes. It felt good to be clean. Sighing, misty got her stuff together and walked to Jessie's room.

Misty knocked on Jessie's door. "Hey Jessie?" misty said to let Jessie know it was her. The door opened. "Well hi Mrs. Twerp, er, misty. What do you want?" Jessie said in her cocky voice. "I wanted to talk to you about something. Is that ok Mrs. Annoying, er, Jessie?" Misty countered. Jessie smiled. "Ok, come on." Misty walked in Jessie's room. "So, what do you want?" Jessie said, crossing her legs. Misty took a deep breath. "It's about what you saw in the cell. You know, me and ash?" Jessie nodded. "Yea, so what?" 

Misty chewed on her lip nervously. "This feels so weird, talking to you. Look, you can't tell anyone about what you saw. Were not sure how brock will react and, sorry but, I know that if you told James he would tell brock. We'll tell him when we feel it's the right time, but now is not a good time to talk about it. I've been nervous ever since you found out." 

Jessie nodded her head. "Well, I guess your right. Don't worry; your secret is safe with me. Can I tell you a secret?" Misty was taken aback. Jessie tell HER a secret?! "Sure, anything." She said, politely. Jessie looked at the floor for a second and then back to misty. "James and I are going to quit team rocket so we can elope. We've been dating for years now, in secret. I'm kinda nervous. Do you think were doing the right thing?" misty blinked, Jessie and James?! Then she smiled, * they're perfect together. * 

"Jessie, you don't know how perfect a couple you are. I think your doing the best thing you can do…if you love him." Misty said. "What do you mean by 'if you love him'?" Jessie asked surprised. "Do you love him?" misty asked. Jessie looked like she was about to fall out of her chair. * Well, that sure is a personal question! *Jessie thought. "Well, um, YES! OF COURSE I LOVE HIM!! Dang, he's so wonderful Misty. James is a perfect gentleman when he's not acting stupid! Huh, I love him so much!" 

Jessie sighed then blinked. "Did I just say that? Did I just tell you the one thing I haven't admitted to anyone?!" Misty smiled. "Yes, Jessie, you just told your enemy for the last year the one thing you didn't even admit to yourself until lately. Congratulations!" Misty said. But surprisingly, Jessie smiled. "Thanks, I needed that. So, what happened between you and Ash? What is he like?" Now it was misty's turn to blink in surprise. "Oh, well, huh Jessie he's the best. I mean, he knows everything about me, he knows the exact things to say and do to make me feel better, and I swear Jessie, he knows everything. When I see him my heart races, and he's so romantic! When I'm around him everything just feels right! I love him so much; there are no words to describe how I feel when I'm around him! My heart races, I smile and laugh more since we admitted our feelings for each other than I have my whole life, my breath quickens, and I find my self saying and doing this that I would never have thought possible of me! Huh, isn't love weird that way?" 

Jessie smiled. "Yep, you can say that again Misty. Love is weird that way. You know what? I think this is the start of a great friendship. Your ok, you know?" Misty smiled. "Yea, your not to bad yourself. Well thanks for talking with me. I'd better get back and see how Ash is doing with our transportation. Hopefully not another slimy shoulder." With that Misty waved to Jessie and walked to the throne room, hoping Ash would be there.

She got there just as Ash was walking out. "Hey, how'd it go? Are we riding on another slimy shoulder?" Misty said, as a smile crept across her face. Ash laughed. "No, were riding in a shoulder bed. A shoulder bed is a bed with bars on the bottom that's carried on the shoulders of four balakemers. I'm tired, we had a debate. The royal advisor wanted to put us on their shoulders like we did when we came over here, I said no to that and the king agreed. Then I suggested a seat that could be put on wheels. They don't have anything like that. We debated a few other things before we came to the conclusion of a shoulder bed. I'm going to take a shower and get changed into some clean clothes. See ya." Ash walked to the shower room and Misty walked back to hers to finish packing. 

After their breakfast and some other preparing, the shoulder beds were being loaded. Ash and Misty were put in the front one, being believed to be the leader of the group and his 'wife'; next was brock, then it was Jessie and James. The balakemers were going to put them in separate shoulder beds but Jessie threatened them and they agreed quickly. The king walked up to Ash to say farewell. "Ash, your arrival will be greatly anticipated. To call us blow in this handcrafted balakemer-tooth whistle. This is an antique only given to royalty, but I think you deserve it. Farewell." With that he handed the whistle; witch was on a gold chain, to Ash and moved aside. Ash was blushing as he put it around his neck. 

The band of people started through the pitch-dark forest. The balakemers ran swiftly and carefully through the woods on an ancient path they knew to the foot of Mt. Silver. Misty had chosen to go asleep so she wouldn't get to dizzy. Ash stayed awake for a while looking at the balakemer tooth whistle. But soon he got dizzy and fell asleep. In the back, Jessie was talking to the balakemers and trying to find out more about their culture. Brock had fallen asleep and so had James and all the pokemon. 

Ash woke up with a bump. He drearily sat up and looked around him. Misty yawned and sat up to. Ash heard her scream and quickly asked her what's wrong. "Look up Ash, look up." She said pointing upwards. Ash looked up, and up, and up. Looming in front of them was mount silver. And, like the last time they saw it, it seemed to frown as it looked at them. Misty felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Jessie. She sighed. "So, I guess this is where we part ey? Thanks for everything. And good luck ok? Don't be afraid to show your feelings." Misty said.Jessie smiled. "Ok, I wont. Thanks to you too. I'll see you once you get back ok? Don't worry about finding me, you know we have a knack at finding you." Jessie winked and got into the Meowth balloon that had appeared behind her. Misty waved as it flew away. 

"What was that about Misty?" Ash asked. Misty smiled. "Oh nothing. Just saying goodbye to a friend." The balakemers had already left, and for the first time in months it seemed like, they got to feel the suns warm rays. They looked into the mouth of the ancient mountain, and shivered. But this is why they came here. So Ash took a deep breath and with Misty on his left and brock on his right they started into the mountain.

(In a woman's voice) Well people this is it. Mount silver. What will they find? Is Ash and Misty's love strong enough to withstand the test that is before them? And will Misty make it out alive? All these questions to be answered in the conclusion of Mt. Silver! Till next time! Stay tuned for the next episode of POKEMON!

(Someone in the crowd asks "hey! Where's the announcer!")

Huh? My brother? Oh! He's in his psychologist appointment. He's got crowd-phobia. 

To be concluded…


	5. Mount Silver!

Mtsilverpt.5

Mt. silver 

Pt. 5: mount silver

**_ _**

Hello people I'm back! On the last episode our hero's met the surprisingly friendly balakemers, Misty made a friend, and Ash became 'ruler of the human race!' haha!Now it's off to mount silver, where our hero's will encounter the greatest challenge of their whole life! What is it? Well…OF COURSE I WON'T TELL YOU! IT'S A SECRET! Ok, well, here goes!

Ash introducing title: mount silver!

Darkness around them, a faint glow of pikachu's flash lighting their way, our hero's creep through the dark and foreboding tunnels of mount silver. Ancient and untouched this natural maze consisted of many dark, new, and powerful creatures. Scared out of her wits, Misty jumped at every sound, every twitch, and every bump. More than once she had had to punch or kick away a powerful bug creature or other strange and slimy things. She started to wonder of slime was a trend around here! "Ash what was that??!!" Misty whispered as she heard another rustle. Ash sighed, "Mist calm down, its probably nothing. Were halfway through, only a little longer till the top. Ok? I'm here." Misty breathed deeply and made a mental note not to bother Ash. 

They walked and walked and walked. The air around them seemed heavy and humid, almost sticking in their lungs. They panted and walked on, despite it all. * Oh man, I never thought it would be this bad in here! Maybe we shouldn't have come… * Ash thought. Misty looked into Ash's eyes and saw the doubt lingering in them, the notion to turn around and go back. She rubbed his arm and whispered in his ear, " don't think of turning around mister! We've come this far, were going to the top!" ash laughed quietly and smiled his thanks; Misty's continuing sarcasm dismissed all thoughts he had of turning around. 

The heat hung in the air like peas soup, coming in continuous bursts of warm air, much like a giant monster breathing out and in, out and in, out and in… Misty shuddered at the thought. "Hey guys! Look!" Ash shouted. He pointed to a door at the top of a waterfall. From it came a flame of rainbow colors swirling and flickering in a never-ending dance of mystery and wonder. "Is there a way to get up?" asked Misty, glancing around. Brock started looking around, for the mysterious flame lit the room. "No. We'll either have to climb, or ride up the waterfall." Brock concluded. Misty reached onto her belt and gently pulled off a pokeball.

"Come on vaporeon! We need you!" Misty shouted as vaporeon appeared in front of them. "Vaporeon!" it shouted as it saw its beloved master and closest friend, Misty. Misty crouched next to it and rubbed its head. "Hi little guy! Hey see that waterfall? Think you can take us up there?" Misty asked. Vaporeon glanced to each of the three friends in question then looked back to Misty. "One at a time of course!" Misty said, understanding. Vaporeon seemed to relax then and shook his head eagerly. Ash smiled at how easily Misty handled the, all to often, overexcited pokemon. 

Vaporeon splashed into the water and brock got on first. Vaporeon seemed to fly up the waterfall. Brock landed safely and waved to Ash and Misty. Ash got on next, with a similar display by vaporeon, except vaporeon's strength was getting lower by the second. (You try swimming up a waterfall that fast!) Next was Misty's turn. Vaporeon struggled to get up, with Misty swimming along side instead of riding on the loyal pokemon's back. "Come on vaporeon, you can do it! Come on!" Misty said in its ear. The pokemon seemed to smile and, with Misty's help, rocketed up the last length of waterfall. 

Ash reached down, clearly hiding his previous look of worry and terror, and helped the soaking wet girl and vaporeon out of the icy-cold water. Misty knew he had been worried for her. She had also known that vaporeon would get tired so that is why she had wanted to go last, to help vaporeon with the ride. The affectionate teen reached up and stroked Ash's cheek when brock wasn't looking and he silently kissed her fingers as they went down. They both smiled warmly and continued, with brock and pikachu by their side, into the mysterious room. 

The small band of people and pokemon all shielded their eyes and screamed when they entered. The light was greater and brighter, to the point were it was torturer to human eyes. Pikachu quickly recovered from the shock and looked at the room and its contents. The room was bathed in rainbow fire, it's ceiling so high that it couldn't be seen. The room was domelike, from what little pikachu could tell, and there seemed to be little ancient drawings and words all along the walls. Pikachu paid no attention to the beautiful rainbow fire, the high ceiling, or the amazing ruins. 

All it saw was the single, solitary creature in the middle.

The creature was birdlike - its wings twice the size of its body, its beak long and pointed. The rainbow fire seemed to come from it, and yet it seemed to go into it at the same time. It had two clawed - feet? Pikachu had always wondered what those were called - with talons that were sharper than any sword ever forged. 

It was ho-oh

Misty gasped when she saw it. She had never seen ho-oh before, yes, of course she had heard legends, but never did she think she would meet this legendary creature! Ash and brock were similarly shocked, but Ash recovered before his two companions, grabbing a pokeball on his belt. He threw the ball, "Come on Raikou! We need you!" as the pokemon materialized Ash put the pokeball back on his belt. Raikou came out with a swirl of bright light. It looked very much like a yellow and black striped tiger with a strange mask on. It was powerful, you could tell by just looking at it. It was one of the three legendary pokemon, Entei, Raikou, and Suicune. Ash had encountered this pokemon on his journeys in johto. The group had followed it using Ash's pokedex. Finally they had a grand battle with it and Raikou joined the team. The pokemon roared, the dome room shook; the group fell off their feet, 

Ho-oh seemed bored.

Raikou growled at ho-oh, then Ash called out his commands. The two pokemon got into battle, both of them hating the other. Ash called out his loyal companion, pikachu, to help Raikou, for Raikou indeed needed help. The three jumped, dodged, rolled, swerved, attacked, defended; it all seemed a never-ending dance of power and love, wild and tamed, legendary and soon to be. 

Ten minuets passed, thirty, an hour; the time rolled on and on the battle raged. Ho-oh never got tired; Raikou and pikachu were near exhaustion. Noble Ash held back brock and Misty's screamed of protest and there pleads to help. He was a pokemon trainer; the fight was as uneven as it was. Two to one. It took Ash all he could to help his loyal pokemon hang in there, to help them keep standing. Finally they collapsed. Ash recalled Raikou, brought pikachu behind him and was trying to call out the rest of his pokemon.

He never got that far. 

Ho-oh had anticipated this. Ho-oh had waited for this. Ho-oh was already lodging his 

Next attack. 

On Ash and Misty.

He released psychotic waves into their brains, made them hallucinate and walk around inside their dreams and outside. Brock was petrified, not by his own will, but by the will of ho-oh. In brocks mind poisonous spiders were crawling all over his skin. 

Brock hates spiders.

******************************************************************************************

Misty was running trough the same forest as her dream. She knew that much. "Ash! Why! Oh why! You said you loved me! You said you would love me forever!" she screamed into the gloom all about her. Her anger soon turned to sadness. She sat on a nearby tree stump and thought. In her mind this was real. In her mind Ash had deserted her. In her mind Ash wanted to kill her. Misty broke down. Her delicate shoulders bobbed up and down with racking sobs. She remembered those secret nights outside the varidian pokemon center where they sat, holding each other and looking at the stars high above. The night filled with romance, filled with love. 

Misty's sobs abruptly stopped. Her head snapped up. Standing in front of her was Ash. She clenched her teeth tight together to stop the screaming sobs wanting to burst out of her mouth. Standing beside Ash was a beautiful woman. She was slender and tall, with a perfect form, curves so perfect and defined, and hair of golden-blond flowing down her back.

Misty hated her.

She gently kissed Ash's lips. He kissed back. The kiss was long and passionate. Their arms were wrapped around each other, like they would never let go.

Misty hated him.

*He used to hold me like that. We used to kiss like that. I used to love him. * She thought. Tears rimed her beautiful blue eyes. She turned her depression into anger. She ran forward and pulled them apart. With the same movement she slapped the woman across the face and punched Ash's nose so hard he staggered backward as blood oozed feely from it. The woman fell to the ground. " Ashyboy that ho hurt me!" she screamed. Ash seemed outraged. He ran over to Misty and slapped her. " Don't you dare touch her! If you do you wont live to do it again!" with that he slapped her across the face and pushed her down. Kicking Misty continuously, he helped the other woman up with his free hand. 

In the back of her mind Misty knew this wasn't real. She knew Ash would never do this to her. She knew he loved her. 

But his was too real for her to concentrate on that thought; for her to pull herself out of this hallucination wrought by ho-oh. 

Misty hated Ash.

******************************************************************************************

Ash sported similar hallucinations; in the same forest, with the same predicament. He was cradling on the ground, his head in his arms, being kicked and beaten by Misty's boyfriend. 

Gary

Ash hated Gary; Ash hated this forest. 

But through it all, he never hated Misty. Ash's willpower was stronger than hers. He knew this was a hallucination. He concentrated on that thought. He thought of Misty; of that day that met; of the day they admitted their love; and of the many night spent in her arms, looking at the stars above. He ignored the scene of Misty holding onto gary's arm and kissing his lips passionately. He knew it wasn't real. It couldn't be. He concentrated on the aroma of her hair, the sway of her hips as she walked, the feel of her warm body against his, and the feel of her kiss on his lips. 

******************************************************************************************

The pain was no more. The forest was no more. Ash opened his eyes.

He was back. 

He had beaten ho-oh. Ho-oh swayed in the air, overwhelmed by the swarm of emotions that soared out and into its body when Ash broke free. It collapsed in the air. It's body fell hard to the floor near Misty. The floor collapsed under its tremendous weight and formed a wide ledge about six inches from Misty's body. Ho-oh fell into the water underneath the newly formed ledge.

All the hallucinations went away; were broken by ho-oh's sudden collapse into unconsciousness. Ash scrambled up just in time to see Misty fall over the ledge. 

***

Misty's head snapped up. She looked around. The first thing the torn woman saw was Ash, standing looking at her with a horrified look on his face. Her face twisted in hate, in pure, utter hatred. He deserted her, he cheated on her, and he had beaten her. Her face turned to one of horror once she noticed the other thing in the room. She saw ho-oh fall and break the floor, revealing the water millions of miles below. She saw the ledge now formed where the floor under her torso and feet had been just a split second before she fell. 

***

Ash reacted on instinct. He lunged for the ledge and grabbed one of Misty's hands just before she would have been doomed for the dark water below. "Ash! Help me! Ash!" Misty screamed, holding on to his hand with all her strength. The doomed woman's feet dangled uselessly beneath her. Her grasp was tentative, yet strong. All thought of hatred for Ash was flown from her mind, this man was going to save her life. 

"Misty!! I wont let go! I promise! Hold on!" Ash screamed. He slipped his hands down around her wrist, one hand at a time. Pulling with all his might he tried to help her up. But her hand slipped, ever so slowly, out of his grasp. 

She started to fall. Ash was too quick. He grabbed her hand again and she automatically flung her other hand up and held on. She was suspended in air. They stared at each other, both remembering their experiences. What if she wasn't there? What would Ash do? "I love you, you know that…don't you? I'll never desert you. Mist…" Ash trailed off with his words…to frightened to say anymore. 

Brock had heard. Finally out of his trance from the spiders, even though they were gone. He understood why Ash and Misty hadn't fought so much; he understood why Misty had become meaner to him. To hide their love. 

He smiled.

Then brock noticed the situation at hand. Ash and Misty were slipping slowly off the ledge, to entranced to even noticed. Brock ran over and grabbed Ash's legs. He haled and pulled, Ash struggled, "come on Misty! Pull yourself up! You can do it! I'm here, and I love you!" Ash screamed over and over. 

Misty came back on the floor. Brock fell to his back, gasping for breath. He went to confront the two lovers, but changed his mind at the scene. 

***

"Misty! Oh mist! You're so stupid! Why'd you go over! Oh Mist!" Ash was saying. He was on his knees Misty in his arms, holding on tight. "Ash…I love you…I'm so sorry… I should never have doubted you! Ho-oh...he…it…" Misty was panting as Ash kissed her face. "Shhh…I understand. Is ok…calm down, It's over. Its all over." Ash said. The scared girl panted a little more before claming down. They rocked back and forth, needing the others support at this crucial moment. 

Misty took a deep breath and steadied herself. The two got up and turned around…where brock was smiling at them. Misty's face went redder than a Charizard's flame! "Brock…we can explain…you see... uh…we…um…uh…" Ash and Misty stammered. They relaxed, visibly, as brock waved a hand at them laughing, and dismissing the notion. He was pleased with the turn of events. 

Ash's face got graver as he thought of how they were going to get out. He mentioned it to Misty and brock. "The balakemer whistle?" brock asked. "No," Ash said, shaking his head. " They told me they were to frightened to go inside the mountain. We're all to weak to go on much further, and too frightened to stay." Ash studied the room and all his companions. Pikachu lay on the ground, fainted. No light lit the way inside the cave and Ash had no revives strong enough to get pikachu all the way through the mountain. They had run out of super potions a long time ago. 

"Another problem, we can't see." Ash commented. Ash got an idea and pulled off another pokeball from his belt. Out came charizard, the infamous dragon pokemon. "Hey buddy, ya think you could light the way for us?" Ash asked. Charizard nodded his head and lit the room with fiery light. Ash pointed out a door on the other side of the cavern that hadn't been noticed before. The troop of worn people slowly walked over and stepped into the sunlight of a fine summer day. 

They all blinked as the sunlight reached their eyes. The top of mount silver still loomed about a hundred feet above them, with no visible path to it. But they had reached a small outcropping in the mountain, one of the 'eyes' Ash realized. Birds chirped happily above them, clouds and the warm sun all smiling down at them from the bright blue summer sky. The warm breeze brushed their faces, reviving them. Misty finally knew why the air was so warm inside: it came from here! 

Ash and Misty held hands, relieved to finally be free of the physical and emotional bonds that had been with them since the beginning of mount silver. No longer were they in the treacherous, hot mountain; no longer did they have to hide there overwhelming feelings; _free! _They sighed in unison with the miraculous realization. Just one problem, they noted with remorse, NO MORE PLAY FIGHTING!!! "Hm." Misty said shortly, and Ash squeezed her hand to say, "my exact feelings mist, exactly!" 

***

The trio stretched and yawned as the first light of morning reached their eyes. They had taken a nap shortly after coming up and now they were getting ready for the flight down. Yes- fight. Charizard had agreed to take them down, one by one, lower down the mountain face and zubat had agreed to help with pikachu. The trip would take about a week, with Charizard's rests and the, relatively, short fights. 

Then all the sudden out of nowhere came a voice.

Prepare for trouble!

Yes and make it double!

To protect our friends from starvation!

To help them in this big wide nation!

Jesse!

James!

Mister and miss James Rocket blast off at the speed of light!

Surrender now and we'll play with my kite! "Ow! Jessie!"

Meowth! Hiya twerps! "Ow!! Jessie stop dat!"

Team rocket floated up in their Meowth-head balloon. "Hey Misty! How ya doin' girl!" Jessie asked as she hopped out of the basket attached to the hot-air balloon. "Great! Absolutely great! What…how…how in the world did you find us and what did you mean in the seventh line?!" Misty greeted her as they shared a friendly hug. Jessie winked at her, "you know us, and we'll talk later about the second question!' she said with a girlish giggle. Ash looked confused and didn't wait one minute in asking Misty. " Ohhh…nothing; Just a little gossip. You wouldn't be interested." The young woman said as she kissed him on the cheek. 

"Misty!" Jessie said as she saw Misty kiss Ash in front of brock. Misty smiled mischievously, "we do have a lot to talk about don't we!"

***

Well after several more minuets of friendly chatter, team rocket took everyone down in their balloon. As they got to the bottom Ash blew his balakemer-tooth whistle, calling for the balakemers. Then our heroes rode to the mighty underground city of the balakemers. 

Well so our story ends. Ash and Misty are deep in love with no bounds, emotional or physical; Jessie and James are married; and the threat of ho-oh is no longer upon our hero's shoulders. And so begins the story that has no end. But here we will leave you. Join Ash, Misty, and the rest of the crew next time for our two epilogues. There are two different endings to this story, one for people who like more stories of young love, the other for a story of what happened years later. Until next time, join me for the next episode of…POKEMON!!!!

_Note from the author:_ Coming up next we will have two epilogues. Epilogue 1 and Epilogue 2. Epilogue 1 will take place a few weeks after this episode and Epilogue 2 will take place years later. Please enjoy both! I know I'm a more fan of epilogue 1. But I had an idea and am writing another epilogue for those of you, mostly older people (15 and higher?), who like more serious/funny/romantic stuff. (I.E. grown up characters, proposal, marriage, dating, etc. nothing that serious for you SICKOS out there.) I assure you it will be much like, writing wise, this fanfic series. Please read it! I would recommend reading the one you don't prefer first and the other one last. (It's what I would do!) So thank you for reading my fic! More to come! (I PROMISE you!)

Epilogue 1 and Epilogue 2 coming soon…


End file.
